Blocks
by DahliaStarr
Summary: Just a cute one-shot of two smeets before their invader times. Enjoy.


Blocks

**I think someone that I know mentioned this idea a while back but I forgot who it was. That is even if there **_**was**_** a who…anyway, I haven't been writing often and I apologize. Well, here goes nothing!**

"Stop it!" a pink-eyed smeet wailed. He glared at another smeet across from him. This one had purple eyes. "Stop what?" she asked. "You know what! If you don't stop, Imma tell the teacher on you." He threatened.

"What am I doing?" the female asked with exaggerated innocence. She moved just slightly closer to his mountain of blocks just to tease him.

"Tak, _stop_!" the pink-eyed smeet yelled.

"Fine. You don't need to be such a crybaby." The smeet whose name was Tak started to turn away. _SMACK! _Something small hit the back of her head. And it hurt.

She froze and slowly turned around. The pink-eyed Irken was looking at her in triumph. Her eyes narrowed into slits. She wanted to wipe that ugly, stupid smirk right off his ugly, stupid face.

But instead she smiled sweetly. "Zim?" she said.

The pink-eyed Irken looked startled that she'd used that voice with his name. But he figured he liked how it sounded. "Yes, other pitiful lower-ranking smeet?"

_Ohhh…_how Tak wanted to punch him so badly right then. _Keep it cool. _She told herself. She forced herself to smile wider.

"May I sit in your presence?" she lowered her eyes in a fake motion of respect.

Now, Zim had always been a bit daft, but in that particular moment when he felt like he _controlled_ this other smeet, all common sense escaped his mind. Instead of rejecting Tak's ridiculous request, he obliged.

He nodded and when she sat a certain distance from him he lifted his chin, puffed out his chest in pride (for himself of course), and told her in an obnoxious tone of voice, "You should be honored to sit by the Almighty Smeet ZIM, pitiful…_other_ smeet." He spat the word 'other' like it was some type of bacteria that disgusted him.

Tak glanced to her side: two feet from the blocks if her calculations were correct. If she could just get a bit closer…but to that she would have to do the unthinkable. No, she couldn't do it; the thought was too horrifying.

_But you have to. _She told herself. **(A/N: **Ah, the depth in which girls will sink for revenge.**)**

"Zim?" she chocked out before she could stop herself.

Zim looked at her. "What?"

She inched herself closer to his side. Closer to the blocks. She widened her eyes in her best look of adoration. "You look very…_handsome _today." Ugh, gag.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What did you say?"

By now Tak was so close to him that she felt his breath on her antenna. "I said, you look very handsome today. You certainly do." It took all her willpower not to barf right then and there.

Suddenly Zim smiled. It was so radiant that at first Tak was shocked. How exactly _did_ he feel about her?

She grabbed hold of his lanky arm and leaned against his shoulder, staring into his ruby eyes. "I'm so sorry about trying to knock your blocks over. The truth is…" She swallowed back the bile in her mouth. "The truth is…I-I like you." Okay, now she was just plain disgusted with herself. _Why _did she just do that?

Zim suddenly leaned over so that his lips were inches away from her small antenna. In an ever so soft voice that she'd never heard him use before, he whispered, "I like you too. I've wanted to say it for forever but I could never do it. Plus, I think it makes me look weak to admit my feelings for a puny smeet like you."

Oh. No. He. Didn't. Not one thing in that sentence even bothered to catch her attention except for one word. _Puny._ He did not just call her puny.

She glanced up at him, only to find that his lips were coming straight at her at full speed. She pulled back so quickly that Zim fell right on his face. She leaped to her feet, her hands clenched in shaking fists by her side, as she glared angrily at the egotistical maniac on the floor.

He spluttered as he struggled to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"What did you call me?" she hissed in between her gritted teeth.

He looked genially puzzled. "What did I say?"

Tak took a threatening step toward Zim. He looked terrified at the sight of her. _What had he said?_

She must have been quite a sight for him to cower back like that. Indeed she was. There were flames of fire burning in her eyes and to Zim she looked like a very, very angry dragon.

Suddenly, something in her snapped and she lunged at Zim. They rolled over and over in a heap, her scratching and clawing him like there was no tomorrow, while he just yelled and screamed. They bundled into other smeets playing together who shrieked and jumped out of the way.

"ZIM! TAK! STOP!" a voice boomed.

Tak and Zim broke apart to find that their teacher, Cora, was back from her coffee break. (It's Irken coffee.)

Cora looked from Tak, whose dress was ripped and torn, to Zim who was all scratched with a swollen eye and a bleeding lip.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a low voice.

Tak and Zim started talking loudly at once. "He called me puny and threw a block at me-" "She tried to knock over my blocks-" "And he tried to kiss me with his big fat lips-" "She pretended to like me and I think she farted-"

"STOP!" Cora yelled, grabbing her antenna.

They both shut up.

"I don't really even want to try to figure this out so Zim just go to the nurses' unit, and Tak apologize."

Tak crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin stubbornly. "I am not going to apologize to someone who is a jerk-faced idiot and is to daft to understand anything and is more gullible then a dead human." And with that she turned her back on both the teacher and Zim and walked away.

When she passed the mountain of blocks that was still standing, she lifted her foot and knocked it over. She walked stiffly out the door without looking back.


End file.
